A World of Bets
by I'mWhisperingToDawn
Summary: Everything happened because of destiny and fate.At least that's what everybody THOUGHT.Mikan's family left her behind and made her work for the AAO bcuz of a BET, she went to Gakuen Alice bcuz of a BET.Full summary inside. MxR
1. First Bet Left Behind

**A World of Bets**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gakuen Alice. I mean, c'mon, we all know who does. Not you, not me. Tachibana Higuchi does. **

Summary: Everything happened because of destiny and fate. At least that's what everybody thought. Mikan's family had to leave her behind and she had to work for the AAO because of a BET, she was only brought to the academy because of a BET, and Natsume was only trying to get close to Mikan because of a BET. Cruel, right? But what happens when love strikes, because of a BET? Is that cruel?

First of all, I just want to let you know everybody's age is 12.

**OK!! NOW LETS START THE STORY!!**

"What the?" Mikan was getting angry as she was pulled across the floor.

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"What the hell do you want."

"Look…I-"

**CUT!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!! YOU WENT TO FAR!! I TOLD YOU TO FAST FORWARD FOR ONLY 2 HOURS SO IT WON'T GO TO THE OTHER STORY!! DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T WATCH IT THE WHOLE TIME!! REWIND THE FUCKING DVD YOU IDIOT!!**

**wonewnactratsehtgnikcufeivomtuohtiwsnoitpurretniosyrruhdnaekatruoystaesroeslellillikuoy!!**

**[yeah. If you can read that which I doubt, then your just completely awesome. If you want to know how to read it, then read the story and read the little paragraph at the end.]**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The First Bet; Left Behind**_

"Sakura Mikan!" Mikan snapped awake.

"Huh? Where the hell am I?" Everybody laughed. Mikan looked around. "Oh."

"Yeah. Detention. Right after class." Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well. Looks like class is over." Mikan simply said. Everybody got up and left. Mikan just stayed put.

Our tomboy was scowling. She was pissed at the teacher for making her sit for detention. What was the point? She knew everything he taught, so why listen? She still even had good grades. In fact, she had the highest scores in the whole school.

"Okay, Sakura. You will have to sit here for 1 hour. Not that bad right?" The teacher said.

"Look, my mom is in the hospital about to die and my family told me to go to the hospital right after school."

"Don't try to fool me with that. I mean seriously, first it was your dad that was in the hospital, then it was your grandma that was in the hospital, then your UNCLE was in the hospital, now it's your MOM that's in the hospital. Now I don't normally see that happen."

"Yeah, but it could happen. You never know." Mikan pouted. She was caught.

**---___---___---___---**

**30 minutes passed…**

**---___---___---___---**

"Can I just leave now?" Mikan asked.

"Nope. You have another 30 minutes."

"What's the point in staying in detention?"

"Punishment for not paying attention in class." The teacher said monotonously.

"And you guys actually think the kids are gonna listen just by doing this?"

"Yes."

"Well I can tell you right now it won't. Let me ask. How many kids have 'learned their lessons' by staying in detention?"

"…" He was silent. He couldn't admit it, nobody changed because of detention.

"Exactly. None. So why do it? You're only torturing yourself. You're the one that sits here watching over us, who can't do anything but sit here, for an hour. And not only that but after sitting for an hour, you go back to school the next day to find out that the kid didn't change. How many times was I sent to detention? A lot. And look, here I am again, sitting in detention for probably the 100th time this year. And here you are, you and I, sitting for an hour when I bet you tomorrow we'll be in this situation all over again."

The teacher twitched. He knew she was right. He knew she would just sleep in class again and then she'd be sent to detention and he'd have to waste his time sitting watching over her when she won't even do anything. What could she do?

"And why put a kid who has the best grades in this school in detention? She's still passing. It's not like she's failing or anything. So what's the difference. Anything can happen in an hour. Like maybe your wife is being molested by some pervert and your not there to save her? If you didn't send the poor kid to a pointless detention, that would have never happened. What if-" Mikan was about to go on but was interrupted by the teacher.

"OK, OK!! I get the point! Just go then!" Mikan smirked as she walked out of the class.

"See ya." She said. The teacher's vein popped out as he fake smiled at her back.

**Walking Home **

"Finally I'm outta that shit hole." Mikan sighed. She was walking home from school. When she finally got there she opened the door to see her mom.

"Why were you late? If you had detention, then you wouldn't be here until another 30 minutes. If you **didn't **have detention, then you should've been here earlier." She asked, scowling.

"Well, I did have detention, but I managed to get out early." Mikan said, smiling.

"Oh…ok."

"And if you weren't expecting me to come home so early/late…then how were you at the door when I came in?" Haha! Mikan caught you!

"I-I was just about to go outside but then you opened the door."

"Mom, just tell me the truth."

"Fine…I'll tell you. I got a call from your teacher I guess, right as you left class. He said you had detention but you threatened him to get out early. Literally, **threatened **him." She admitted. But Mikan just became angry because his own teacher lied. Sheesh, and here we thought teacher were teaching kids good things. Mikan sighed.

"So, what. You believe him?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. Teachers don't lie to people." Her mom said.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I thought. Apparently this one does."

"How can you say that!? Sakura Mikan, you don't say that about teachers." She scolded. What the heck? What kind of mom doesn't believe their child and believes nerdy teachers that they don't even know much about? All they know is that they spend their lives teaching children when some of them screw it up by doing alcohol or something like that.

"I don't say that about teachers. I only say that about my teacher because just because he was proven wrong that detention is pointless, he goes and tells the kid's mother that he/she was doing something that they shouldn't be." Mikan defended.

"Proven wrong about detention?" She sounded kind of interested.

"Yupp. I said that no matter how many times he puts me or any other kids in detention that they won't change. He was only wasting his time watching over us. How many times was I put in detention and didn't change? I mean, I **still **go to detention after the hundred times I've already been there." Mikan didn't even dare say the part about the 'anything can happen in an hour' part. She wouldn't want to see the reaction her mom would get when she told her that she told the teacher his wife could've gotten molested by some pervert. Ugh…just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh…now I see…ok! I believe you then!" She said happily and then she skipped over to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Wow…she gives in easily…" Mikan muttered under her breath as she sighed.

"I wonder what that old had teacher is doing right now…" Mikan smirked.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**With Mikan's Stupid Teacher**

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

There was a loud and constant knock on the door of his apartment. His wife came rushing to the door and opened it.

"Sheesh, honey! You don't have to knock so impatiently! I thought I gave you th-" She was interrupted when he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Please oh please tell me nothing happened!" He said, out of breath from running as fast as he could from the school right after calling Mikan's mom.

"What happened? What are you talking about!" She said worriedly after he was done shaking her, almost giving her a whiplash.

"You didn't get molested did you!? Oh please I don't want you getting pregnant with some pervert's child!" He was panicking, checking to see if anything was wrong with her.

"What are you talking about!? Nothing happened! In fact, I didn't even take one step out of this apartment! And nobody came here either!"

He fell to his knees as he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." He whispered.

Wow…what a stupid teacher…

**()[]{}()[]{}()[]{}()[]{}()[]{}()[]{}()**

**Back with Mikan**

**()[]{}()[]{}()[]{}()[]{}()[]{}()[]{}()**

She went to her room and waited for dinner to come. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. But before she knew it, her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep.

**2 hours later…**

Our little tomboy went downstairs to see if dinner was ready yet. She looked around and found that nobody was there.

"Mom? Dad? Are you there?" Mikan called out. She walked to the table and found dinner on a plate with a note beside it. It read:

_Dear Mikan,_

_Me and Daddy went out to play some games. Possibly poker maybe. We already ate our share and so you will have to eat alone tonight, again. Sorry! _

_Thank you, _

_Mom and Dad_

Ugh. They always go out to play and eat without her. Usually, they wouldn't tell her that dinner was ready, eat by themselves and then when they were going to leave, they'd shout out to me that they weren't going out to play poker or something. Rarely, did they ever eat together.

Mikan sat down and started eating her dinner. That night, they had Pork Adobo. It's a Filipino dish from the Philippines that her mom liked and soon learned how to make. I have no idea how she makes it, so the only thing I know about it, is that it's really good. She ate silently and when she was done, she washed her dishes and went up to her room. She just slept for the rest of the night.

**-102-102-102-102-102-**

**The next day**

**-102-102-102-102-102-**

Mikan stirred awake and looked at her clock. It was already 10:45 am. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about school. She got out of bed, took a shower, brushed her hair and shoved it into her favorite hat. [Even though she was a tomboy, she didn't like it when her hair was always tangled with knots.] It was a black hat with a white SM on it with a blue outline. The front of the hat [The part that sticks out.] was also blue, the same color of the outline on the letters. She got the hat because she thought it was perfect. Her three favorite colors were on it and the letters SM were on it which she took it as 'Sakura Mikan'.

She brushed her teeth and went back outside to change. She went into her closet to get a blue/white sleeveless hoody, black shorts, and black high top converse.

She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a nod of approval. She walked downstairs and saw her parents sitting on the couch. They weren't talking, they weren't watching TV, they weren't doing anything. Mikan walked up to them.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Why are you guys doing nothing on the couch?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan…" They both whispered in unison, eyes starting to brim with tears.

"Why are you guys crying?" Mikan said, lifting up an eyebrow.

"Mikan!!" They both cried out as they jumped towards Mikan, trying to hug her. Mikan took two steps to the side and they both fell to the ground.

"Why the hell are you guys trying to hug me!? I told you guys a long time ago that I don't like hugs!" Mikan pouted.

"But…Mikan…" Her dad started to say.

"You got somethin' to say then say it." Mikan said coldly. She was pissed that her parents were acting like babies and they even tried to **hug **her. Mikan did NOT like hugs, at all. The first time she was hugged by her parents, they practically squeezed her guts out. Besides that, she didn't like the close contact.

"Mikan, sweetie, last night…we had a bet." Her mom said.

"So?" Mikan asked, raising up an eyebrow.

"Well…that bet was…if we went bankrupt in the poker game…then we'd have to abandon you…" She started welling up with tears.

"What!? And you actually took the bet!? Are you crazy!? What kind of bet was that anyway!? And the way your acting…" Mikan tried hard to hold her tears in, she couldn't believe how stupid her parents were. "You lost didn't you?"

They both went silent.

"Wow. Holy fucking wow. I can't believe it. So what? You're just going to leave me on the streets?" Mikan asked.

"No…that wasn't all…" Mikan lifted up her eyebrow, again.

"What do you mean 'that wasn't all'? What, was it that you had to take away all my money, send me off to Alaska and make me live with the fucking polar bears and eat raw fish!?" Mikan yelled.

"No…" They chuckled a little bit at that, but then they wiped the tears.

"You have to work for the AAO." Her father spoke.

"AAO?" Mikan asked. "What the hell is that?"

"It stands for Anti-Alice Organization…" He replied.

"Sooo…what does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"Mikan, there's something we didn't tell you…" Her mom spoke. Mikan turned to look at her.

"You have a special ability, called an alice. Me and your father both have an alice. I have the teleportation alice, which allows me to teleport to different places without having to physically walk there. Your father has the nullification alice. His alice disables other people's alices that try to hurt him. You…Mikan…have a special and very rare alice…" Mikan was getting interested.

"…you have the alice nullification like your father…and…the alice…SEC." Mikan became confused.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It stands for Steal Erase Copy." Her father answered.

"So what does it do?"

"You can steal other people's alices and insert them into you, so you can use the alice, which means the person you stole it from won't be able to use it. If you erase a person's alice, that means neither of you get the alice, and if you copy it, then you AND that person will have the alice." He explained.

"Ok…so, what does this AAO do?" Mikan asked.

"I can't tell you anything…we have to go now…we've explained to you everything you needed to know, so they will train you, but for now, all we can do is give you this." Her mom handed her a note.

"What is this?" Mikan asked, unfolding the paper.

"It's the address of the AAO place. You have to leave, now. I am really sorry, Mikan…" They both were about to cry again. Mikan, giving in, went up to them, no matter how much she hated it, hugged them.

"It's okay mom, dad." She assured.

"Are you sure, Mikan?" Her mom asked.

"I'm sure…even though I'm still a little mad…"

"Mikan, please remember, we still love you, okay?" They both said.

"Yeah, I love you too." And with that…Mikan left. Headed off to the place in which was called AAO. The place that Mikan practically knew nothing about, but was forced to go there, and leave her parents, forever.

**Okay! There it is! Chapter UNO!! I hope you liked it, and…REVIEW!! PLZ REVIEW!! THE MORE THE MERRIER THE MERRIER THE FASTER!! Keehee. The faster…the update…mwahahahaha!! So you better review…or else you won't get an update!! Haha, just kidding…I'd still update! **

**Ok. To the top where it says:**

**wonewnactratsehtgnikcufeivomtuohtiwsnoitpurretniosyrruhdnaekatruoystaesroeslellillikuoy!!**

**In order to read it, you have to read the words backwards. Obviously, since you have no idea what it says, it will be VERY hard. Even when I checked it I had a hard time!! But I managed. Okay, you take to first part, for example, won. It says, now. So the words are still in the right order, but the word itself is completely backwards!! Mwahahahaha!! Well, for translation, see bottom.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Now we can start the fucking movie without interruptions so hurry and take your seats or else I'll kill you!!**

**Yeah…I know…it's random. Idk I just thought of something random to put and jotted it down. Ok!! See you in next chappie!! **


	2. Second Bet To Gakuen Alice!

**A World of Bets**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own this anime. Not even one bit of it. Although I do own this fanfic!!**

Summary: Everything happened because of destiny and fate. At least that's what everybody thought. Mikan's family had to leave her behind and she had to work for the AAO because of a BET, she was only brought to the academy because of a BET, and Natsume was only trying to get close to Mikan because of a BET. Cruel, right? But what happens when love strikes, because of a BET? Is that cruel?

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Second Bet; To Gakuen Alice!**_

Mikan looked at the building, looked at the piece of paper, and then the building again.

"Yupp, this is it. 1029384756 Yorkydork Wy. I can't believe I'm here at this stupid thing…" Mikan sighed. She walked in and everything was black. It wasn't dark, because there were still lights, but the floor, the ceiling, the stairs, the jail cell, wait…jail cells? What the fuck? Why are there jail cells!?

"I see you're a bit confused, looking at the cells you see there." Someone said, walking out from the darkness of one of the halls.

"What the hell is this!? I'm not going to jail! I didn't do anything wrong!" Mikan protested.

"Oh, no. You're not going in those. We're going to train you and then you will guard the AAO from any other kids with alices." He explained.

"Tch. Train? Guard? What for?" Mikan asked.

"We will train your alice so you will know how to use it perfectly, then you will go on missions either by yourself, or with a partner. All you do after your alice is trained is capture all the kids that try to invade the AAO. Simple, right?"

"Whatever. So what do I do?"

"First, you have to sneak into Gakuen Alice's Central Town, and copy or steal other kid's alices. You have to have something to work with. But be careful, even stealing someone's alice is more effective, if the alice becomes yours, it will drain your power and you will become tired. So I suggest you stick with copying." He explained.

"How do you know all of this? Who are you and what is your alice?" Mikan interrogated.

"Haha, curious little girl. I am the head master of the AAO, Shirotaki Koiyuki, and my alice is electricity. In fact, I'll let you copy my alice, just in case you get caught." He gestured her to come over. "Ok, all you have to do, is get skin contact with whoever your copying the alice from, focus on copying the alice-" Suddenly a blue light appeared in Mikan's hand that was holding on Shirotaki's hand. "I wasn't even done explaining!" He pouted like a little kid.

"Whatever. What more could you have said?" She replied.

"Well. You know what? I don't care. As long as you can use it then I'm fine. Well…I'm going to have to give you permission to go and see your mom so you can copy her alice. Here, these are disguises so she won't know." He handed her a black mask that only covered the top half of her face, gave her a black hoody WITH sleeves, and a black beanie. He didn't bother to give her shorts since she already had black shorts on…

"Ok. I'm off." She said monotonously.

She headed back to her apartment, rang the door bell, and her father opened the door.

"Um, who are you?" He asked.

"Um…my name is…Yumehiro Suzukiho and I need to see your wife, Yuka." She stuttered. She just blurted out whatever name came to her head first.

"Ok…I'll go get her. Don't you dare come in." He said in a threatening voice.

"Yuka! There's some kid that wants to see you!" He shouted.

"Ok! Coming!" She shouted back. She ran down the stairs and to the front door. "Oh, hi there! Whatcha need?" She asked innocently.

"Hi, I'm Yumehiro Suzukiho." Mikan said as she held out her hand so they could handshake. When they did, a blue light emerged from her hand as a sign that she copied it. However, the mom didn't see it because she was smiling with her eyes closed. Who would do that? I mean, if Mikan was a perverted bastard that was trying to kidnap her, I bet he could take her without her even noticing she was moving!

"Hi, my name is Yuka." She replied.

"Well, I have to go." She said.

"What!? Already? All we did was introduce each other!? Why'd you even come here in the first place then?" She whined.

"Because of certain reasons. Now I have to go. Bye." She said, running back to the AAO.

"What a strange kid…" Yuka said.

**Back at the AAO**

"Did you get it?" Shirotaki asked.

"Yupp." She replied.

"Okay. Well, now that you have the teleportation alice, then you have to teleport to the Gakuen Alice's Central Town. But before you do, you have to practice teleporting to places and back to this exact spot." He said.

"Fine. Ha, shouldn't be that hard." Mikan assured.

"Well, then. Let's give it a shot. Teleport to the back of this building, and back. Here, I'll mark and 'X' right here and this is where you have to come back on. If you don't, then you get electrocuted." He smirked.

Mikan teleported to the back of the building, looked around, then teleported back and landed right NEXT to the 'X'.

"Aw, looks like you're off a little bit." He laughed evilly. He tried to electrocute Mikan but was unaffected. Why? She has the nullification alice, stupid!

"Ah, crap." He sighed. Mikan smirked and electrocuted HIM. He shook violently, then fell to the ground.

"Haha, looks like you're having too much fun with your alice already."

"Well, to the Central Town! Wait. I don't know where it is." Dang it, she wanted that to be her grand closing before she left. He smirked at her intentions and gave her the latitude and longitude, wondering if she'll still be able to make it to Gakuen Alice.

"Ok. I'm off. Bye." She said before she left. Then she disappeared and reappeared at Gakuen Alice. There were millions of kids. She smirked as she knew of a way to copy everybody's alice.

"Hey kid!" She shouted as one of the kids turned to look at her. Mikan walked up to him, and asked. "Hey, I'm Yumehiro Suzukiho. What's your name and alice?" She asked innocently.

"Um…well…I'm Kura Ninohoku…and I have the earth alice…" He muttered.

"Ok! Nice to meet you!" Mikan hated this. She hated acting like an innocent child, like…a girly girl. Eww. Just the thought made her shudder. She held out her hand for a handshake and he gladly took it. That's when she copied his alice. She did this multiple times to different people and after a long while, she returned to the AAO.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Back at the AAO…again**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"So, what did you get?" He asked, curious.

"I got the earth, water, ice, invisibility, barrier, wind, and angelic alices." She replied.

"Good. Now we will go in the far back of this building to practice." He smirked. "There we will work on your accuracy and your control." He continued.

"Whatever." He started to walk but then she grabbed his hand and teleported there. "Tch. You would've taken too long."

"WHAT!? YOU CALLIN ME SLOW!!"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

"You brat…" He whispered so Mikan wouldn't hear it. But…because he has such bad luck, she did.

"What did you say?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." He faked laughed.

"It didn't sound like nothing. I swore I thought I heard something along the lines of…'you brat'." She smirked.

"Ha…ha…silly little girl…of course I wouldn't call you that…" He fake laughed. Again.

"You wouldn't? I'd call you a bastard. I mean, no hard feelings right? I mean, it's not good to lie to people." Mikan said. His vein popped out.

"Well, aren't you a good girl." He fake smiled this time.

"If I got to punch you in the face each time you lied, you'd be dead." Mikan smiled.

"O…k…well. Let's get started." He changed the subject.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**After the training…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Wow. It only took…10 minutes before you mastered all of your alices…" He looked at her, his expression told her that he was extremely shocked.

Now I'm going to teach you how to ride a motorcycle. Here, you can borrow this one.

"Ok…"

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**After the motorcycle training**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Ok. Well we're done for the rest of the day. So I'll show you to your cell."

"Cell? I thought you said I wasn't going to be in one of those!" She yelled.

"Yeah. You wouldn't be in **those **cells. You'll be in different ones. You'll have a roomie. His name is Ikuzoru Hayatashi."

"**His **name?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. **His **name." He repeated. He led her up to her cell and shoved her in. "Now you might want to go to sleep because you'll have to wake up early tomorrow. And here's your clothes." He threw it at her. Wow. He sure got more cold all of a sudden. Mikan looked around and the cell was dirty and horrible.

"Hey. You must be my roomie. Looks like we're both guarding this shit hole." Somebody said. She turned around.

"You must be Ikuzoru Hayatashi." Mikan said monotonously.

"Yeah. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Mikan. Sakura Mikan." She replied. There was silence for a while but then Mikan broke it.

"Hey, I'm bored. So, do you have anything we can play?" She asked.

"Yeah. They gave us 2 games. Sorry, and Monopoly." He replied. Mikan sighed…

"What the fuck? Who gives kid games like those?" She yelled.

"Well, technically we are kids. But they should've given us like poker or some-"

"No." Mikan cut him off.

"Why?"

"Because…I don't like poker…" She said, covering her bangs.

"And…why?" He asked again. She was silent, but then finally spoke.

"Because my parents kicked me out of the house and I had to come here…because they played poker and lost to the bet…" She said.

"Oh. Well. Have you ever heard of the place called Gakuen Alice?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah. I went there earlier today to copy people's alices." She said.

"Huh?" He was confused.

Mikan sighed. "I have the nullification and SEC alice. I was told really early this morning. Apparently, SEC stands for Steal Erase Copy. I had to copy my own mother's alice, which was teleportation. So I had to teleport of Gakuen Alice, copy people's alices, and teleport back and then train them." She explained.

"Gotcha." Was all he replied. "Well. I heard it's a really nice school there." He went on. Mikan just gave an interested look. "It a school where only kids with alices go. I heard they treat you well there."

"Oh really?" Mikan was interested.

"Yeah. But if you go there, you can't have any contact with anybody outside of the academy. That includes your family." Mikan went wide eyed.

"That's absurd! Why do they do that!?" Mikan asked.

"Because when you have an alice, you can't trust anyone. People will try to kidnap you or even worse…which I'm not even going to mention." He said.

"Ok. Well…I feel bad for those kids there." She said.

"But when you're here, it's no different. There's just less kids and harsh punishments. You still can't see your parents." Mikan just nodded. "Hey. I know a game. We'll play Sorry, and we'll make a bet." Mikan looked interested when he said that.

"Ok. Go on."

"If I win, you have to go to Gakuen Alice. If you win, you can stay. That is, if you want." He said.

"Why wouldn't you say something like, I don't know, if you win, I have to take you there." Mikan asked. She looked around for her favorite hat and found it lying on the floor next to the tiny bed in the corner. She got up, picked it up, and put it on, shoving her hair in it. She had already changed back into her regular clothes from before.

"I'm already used to it here. You, though, I don't think you should have to be here in this stupid place. I think you should be somewhere better." He said.

"Oh…ok. Game on. If I win, I stay here with you." She smirked.

"Fine."

**2 hours later…**

"HA!! I WON!!" One of them shouted. Guess who? Well, here's an obvious hint. A girl sat in the corner pouting. Yeah. Now do you know who won? Yupp. Ikuzoru was the one that won.

"That was so not fair." Mikan said.

"Yes it was. So now you have to go to Gakuen Alice." He said proudly.

"Whatever." She didn't move.

"Hey, a bets a bet. No matter how much you hate it." He glared at her.

"Fine. But I promise, one day, I WILL come back for you. Got that?" She said coldly. Even though she said it like that, it meant she cared. Even though they just met a few hours ago.

"Go, or else." He threatened.

"Technically, you can't do anything to me, but whatever. I'm going. No. I'll go in the morning. I'm tired." She said.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Whatever. I promise." She said monotonously.

"Ok. You have to fall asleep first." He said.

Well it didn't take long for her to fall asleep so soon after, he fell asleep too.

***()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()***

**The next day**

***()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()***

Mikan woke up. When she opened her eyes though, she saw a certain someone's face. He looked pissed.

"What?" Mikan asked coldly.

"I thought you were gonna leave early. You better hurry your ass up because Shirotaki will be here any minute." He definitely was pissed.

"Oh shit. Ok. I'm going." She got up. She was about to leave, but he gave her a tight hug. Ugh. She hated hugs. But it wasn't that bad…since…actually. She didn't know why. All she knew was that she didn't completely hate it.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." And with that, she teleported to the front gates of Gakuen Alice.

--- --- ---

"Who might you be?" Someone asked.

"I am here to enter in Gakuen Alice, gaywad." Mikan looked at him up and down. He was definitely gay. Purple shirt with frills around the buttons in the middle, bright pink colored jeans, with baby blue boots.

"Well well then. May I ask if you have alices?"

"I do."

"What are they?"

"Nullification and SEC." She replied monotonously.

--- --- ---

"Where's Mikan!?" Shirotaki asked, panicking.

"You mean the little girl that was here last night?" Ikuzoru asked.

"Yeah!"

"I don't know. She came in here, sat in the corner and stayed silent the whole time. She wouldn't talk at all. When I woke up, I didn't find her anywhere in the room." Ikuzoru lied.

"SHIT!! SHE RAN OFF!! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!! I BET YOU SHE'S AT GAKUEN ALICE!! NOO!! THAT MEANS SHE'LL BE GOING ON MISSIONS TO ATTACK US!!" He was panicking so much, he fainted.

"Wow…that was very weird. She must have been really really strong…"

--- --- ---

"Wow! You're a really rare child did you know that?" He asked in a very gayish way. He opened the gate.

"Whatever." She simply replied.

* * *

**There's chapter 2!! I didn't get any reviews…only 2 but they didn't count because it said, your story has been added to ??? story alerts, or your story has been added to ??? favorites story's list. And blah blah blah. Well, I BEG OF YOU!! PLZ REVIEW!! And sorry this chapter wasn't very funny.**


	3. Third Bet Nothin Worse Than Fake Love

**A World of Bets**

**Disclaimer: Oh! Oh! Guess what I'm gonna say!! Yupp. You guessed it. I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. And guess what? I NEVER WILL!!**

Summary: Everything happened because of destiny and fate. At least that's what everybody thought. Mikan's family had to leave her behind and she had to work for the AAO because of a BET, she was only brought to the academy because of a BET, and Natsume was only trying to get close to Mikan because of a BET. Cruel, right? But what happens when love strikes, because of a BET? Is that cruel?

_**Chapter 3: **_

_**Third Bet; Nothin Worse Than Fake Love**_

We walked and arrived at the headmaster's office. We walked in.

"Guardia, we have a new student." The gay person said. The big black chair by the huge desk spun around dramatically and our eyes met. But then we slowly lost contact when it over-spun and it was back to the same spot. I heard her sigh as she spun slowly and our eyes met again. Then she looked at the gaywad.

"I see. So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Sakura Mikan." I simply said.

"Well, Sakura-san, it's pretty simple to get into our school. Actually, more simple than you think. All you have to do, is give me information about yourself, we'll put you in a class and all you have to do is get along with all of them!" She said gleefully. If she was a guy, I'd have to say, she'd be gay too. Ugh. I hate their uppy attitude.

"Whatever." I said.

"So…go on. I just need your alices, and how you came here." She smiled.

"My alices are nullification and SEC. I'm only here because I was sent to the AAO by my parents losing to them in a game of Poker, then at the AAO I made a bet with this kid and lost, so I was forced to come here." I simply explained.

"I see…you're from the AAO. How long have you been there?" She asked.

"1 week." I simply replied.

"Do you know anything about them?" She asked.

"They want to attack your school and to do that they capture kids with alices just like me."

"I see. Ok! You're in! Here's your uniform and Narumi here will show you to your room! Here's your star, too. You're a special star and you will be in the Dangerous Ability Class." I raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked pointing at the star. I didn't notice any stars around her before until now.

"In my drawer here I have all the stars. It's filled with 1,000 regular stars and 20 special stars." She smiled. Wow…she's weird.

"Why only 20?" I asked.

"Because it's pretty rare for people to be a special star. Which means there's only about 5 people in the Dangerous Ability Class." She simply replied. I just nodded and walked out of the room, Narumi following me. Weird. He should be the one in front of me. But right when we got out and closed the door, he dashed in front of me and then led me to my dorm. When we got there, he handed me a card which was supposedly the key to get into my dorm. I took it and walked in, shutting him out, not even hearing what he has to say. Then he slid a paper under my door. I picked it up. Ugh. The schedule.

"You start tomorrow!" I heard him say on the other side of the door. I just walked over to my bed. Then, after a while, I drifted to sleep. Wow…I went to sleep at 6:00 p.m. Pathetic.

**NMNMNMNMNMNMN**

**The next day…**

**NMNMNMNMNMNMN**

I woke up at 6:45 a.m. and I don't start until 8:30 a.m. I got ready really slowly to pass time, then made myself breakfast and lunch. I packed my bag and dressed into the uniform. Eww. A mini skirt. I HATE skirts. Oh well…can't do anything about that now can I? 7:20. I sighed. Might as well just walk there anyway…got nothin else to do.

I walked to the headmaster's office.

"What can I do for you Miss Sakura?" She asked.

"I don't know. Is there anything I have to do before I go to class?"

"Oh. Good thing you came here. Yeah. Just wait here until Narumi comes to pick you up. By the way, why are you so early?"

"I woke up too early and I'm bored." I simply replied. She just nodded.

**!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!**

**1 hour and 30 minutes later…**

**!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!**

"Hello Mikan-chan! Let's head to the classroom now!" He said gleefully. He skipped out of the classroom with me walking behind.

When we arrived he said, "Okay, wait here until I call you in." He smiled. Disgusting. Don't ever smile like that again. It makes you look gayer.

"Ohayou! My little darlings, you!" I heard him say as he skipped in the classroom. "We have…a NEW STUDENT!! Come in please!" He yelled. That's my cue. I walked in. All the boys gasped. Except for two of them in the back.

"Introduce yourself!" Narumi smiled.

"Sakura Mikan. Alices are nullification and SEC. Special star." I simply said. They all gasped. I don't get it. Why does everybody always gasp when I say my alices? What's so great about them? Ok, yeah. They're the most powerful, dangerous and rare alices in the world. Big whoop.

"Ok, Mikan-chan, now you need a partner." The gaywad spoke.

"Partner? Tch. No way. I want to be alone." I said. He just looked at me.

"Too bad. You're with Natsume Hyuuga because both of you don't have a partner." He smiled. I glared at him and gave a look that said 'after-this-I-will-kill-you' He sweat dropped. "You can sit by him in the back." He pointed to the back where a raven haired ugly sat. Yes. Ugly he was. I walked to the back and sat next to him and the window. I just put my hand on my cheek and stared out of it.

"Ok class! Free period today since there's a new student!" And then he left. He scares me sometimes.

"Oi, ugly." I heard the person next to me say. I looked at his ugly face.

"You callin me ugly? Tch. Try looking in the mirror you asshole." I retorted. He looked at me surprisingly. What? Was he retarded?

"Natsume-sama is not ugly. He is handsome. You're the ugly one." I heard someone say. Then a girl emerged and appeared in front of me.

"Oh look. It's Ugly the Second." I said monotonously. She gasped. I heard a few laughs.

She bent down to my level. "Look, you little brat. Don't talk to me or Natsume-sama like that ever again."

I raised my eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" I laughed. She stood back up, ignoring what I just said. After she left and sat back down, five people walked over to where I was. They sat down in front of me and looked at me.

"Hi! My name is Anna! I have the Cooking alice!" A pink haired girl said, smiling.

"I'm Nonoko, Chemical alice." A blue haired girl said.

"I'm Koko! Mind Reading alice!" A boy said.

"I'm Yuu! Illusion alice! And this is Hotaru, she has the Invention alice." He said, pointing at the raven haired girl.

"Hi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're the first one to talk to Luna like that." Koko said.

"Big whoop." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think she'll let you get away with it." I heard Hyuuga say.

"What can that bitch do to me?" I asked.

"She can send people after you." He said.

"Oooh…I'm so scared…" I said sarcastically. "What, you think I'm weak? No. I was trained strictly. And not only that, but I wasn't fed until I mastered my alices. Which I left before I was fed. So I'm pretty sure I can kick her fat ass."

They all raised an eyebrow. "I see." Anna said.

I shook everybody's hand as a nice to meet you. But I copied Koko and Yuu's alices. Did they forget I have the SEC alice? Telling me your alice will only get it copied. Idiots.

**-Lunch-**

I walked outside and sat under a Sakura tree. I took out my lunch revealing a very delicious looking bento. Yummy. I dug in like there was no tomorrow. Holy crap was I starving. I haven't eaten in a week! What do you expect me to do? Sell half my lunch? Hell no.

"You eat like a fat pig." I heard someone say. Woah. I have to say that scared me a little bit. It's a good thing I was careful because most of the time when someone scares me like that I use my alice and accidentally hurt them…which sends them to a hospital…

"Don't call me a fat pig, asshole." I replied.

'_How is she calling me all these names, even calling me UGLY? All girls are supposed to say 'Kyaa! He's so cute!' Or something like that…_

"All those girls that say 'Kyaa! He's so cute!' must be real bitches. To see YOU as cute, never. Never in centuries will I EVER call you cute." I guess that surprised him because his eyes were wide. "Yeah. Copied this alice from that kid Koko." I smirked.

"…" He was speechless.

"I swear, I hate people like you. Sometimes I wish I could just kill you. Overconfident, think your just the most popular guy in the world and you get whatever you want. I loathe people like you. And then expect people to automatically like you? That's fucking stupid." I spat.

"Tch. An ugly like you wouldn't understand."

"Heh. You fucking bastard. You fucking shit-head overconfident asshole. You make me sick." And with that, I walked away. Lunch was almost over anyway.

**Natsume's POV**

She's interesting…She's the first I've ever met, besides Imai, to fully despise me. And to call me a 'fucking bastard, fucking shit-head overconfident asshole' is harsh.

Anyway, lunch is almost over so better get back to class.

**KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI**

**After class…**

**KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI**

"Hey. I saw you with the Sakura girl." Ruka said as we were walking out of class.

"So?"

"What happened?"

"She called me a fucking bastard and a fucking shit-head overconfident asshole."

"Oh…I'm surprised she's not head over heels for you."

"Same."

"Hey, you want to make a bet?" He asked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm listening."

"First one to get Sakura as a girlfriend wins. If I win, you have to be my slave."

"And if I win?"

"I don't know. What do you want if you win?"

"I want a year supply of chocolate covered strawberries. And I want them in portions so they won't go bad."

Ruka sweat dropped.

"Okay…It's a bet." Then we shook hands.

* * *

**Chapter 3!! Sorry I took so long to update…I hope you liked it!! Review!! ONEGAI!! I haven't gotten many reviews… ;_;**

**and sorry it was a short chappie...  
**


	4. It's All Just a Bet, Isn't It?

**A World of Bets**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, animelover0323 is definitely the same as Tachibana Higuchi. **

…

**Okay. They're nothing alike, obviously. Which means…I have to do a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. I wonder if there's ever gonna be a time when it says: 'CLAIMER: I DO own Gakuen Alice!!**

**Ha, never gonna happen. If that did, then I'd kick their ass because that means that she is Tachibana Higuchi, and she shouldn't be writing fanfictions, she should be making a sequel to this anime!! **

_Ha, that's a looong disclaimer…OH YEAH!! And I'm sorry that I updated this late…and for those who read my other story 'My Little Secret' I promise you this fanfic will be better!! Well, technically that's you to decide…but comparing how bad that one was… :( This one should be better. So bear with me!!_

Summary: Everything happened because of destiny and fate. At least that's what everybody thought. Mikan's family had to leave her behind and she had to work for the AAO because of a BET, she was only brought to the academy because of a BET, and Natsume was only trying to get close to Mikan because of a BET. Cruel, right? But what happens when love strikes, because of a BET? Is that cruel?

_**Chapter 4: It's All Just a Bet, Isn't It?**_

[This is still Natsume's POV]

Yumm…I can taste those chocolate covered strawberries now… This is gonna be a piece of cake. Every girl falls for me. And so will this chick. That girl is so annoying. She thinks she's better than everybody. Tch. Look into the reality, I'M better than everybody. Not. You.

I'm just going to go into my room. I'll be able to get her to fall for me in 2 days. That's all I need. TWO. So no need to rush, I'll give Ruka a head start.

**LllllllllllllllllilllllllllllllL**

**The next day…**

**LlllllllllllillllllllllllllllllL**

I woke up at 7:30 a.m. It's Wednesday, so I'll start working my magic on…Saturday. Yeah, then by the time she's my girl and I win the bet, it'll be Monday, when I can announce it to everybody and rub it in Ruka's face. Ah…this feels so good. I smell victory in the air…

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up at 7:30 a.m. It's Wednesday, which means I'll have to spend 3 more days of school, including today, until I can relax without **anybody **bothering me. I hope I make friends today. Friends that don't like Hyuuga just like me. Then maybe I can rub it in his ugly little face. Ah…that'll feel so good. I can smell hatred in the air…

**Ruka's POV**

I woke up at 7:30 a.m. It's Wednesday, and today is the day I'll start befriending Sakura-san. Then I'll work my way up until she's my girl. Once that happens, I'll be able to announce it to everybody and rub it in Natsume's face. Ah…that'll feel so good. Watch it Natsume, cause you won't get those strawberries very easily.

**Normal POV (OMFG)**

They all got ready, like as if they were all one person, and walked out of their rooms at the same time. Natsume and Mikan though, their rooms being right next to each other, found it awkward that they walked out the same time. Ruka, on the other hand, walked out, feeling confident. He knew, that Natsume's playboy tactics won't work on Mikan. So he decided to try the 'Oh! Let's be friends!' tactic. Well, let's see if it works.

---

They all arrived at the classroom at the exact same time. Which was a bit awkward for all of them.

Natsume shoved them all out of his way, and walked in the classroom. Ruka was a bit shocked, and Mikan glared hard at his back.

"So, Sakura-san, are you ready for today?" Ruka asked her.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked back, although she didn't really sound interested.

"I don't know. Just…do you think you'll like this school?"

"I might. I mean, with Hyuuga being a dumb ass jerk, and fan girls going gaga over him, I don't know. I'll get pretty irritated of it. I might just leave." She said. Wow…looks like she doesn't tolerate assholes.

Ruka stared at her for a little bit. She started to walk into the classroom.

"But there are a lot of nice people here too. Not just the crazy fangirls. Like, there's Koko, Yuu, Mochu, Anna, Nonoko, and you might even like Imai." He said. [Don't ask why Hotaru is the only one he calls by their last name…I don't know why either…I just can't see him calling her Hotaru and I'm too lazy to find out the other people's last names :P ]

She just nodded. "So what's your name again?" She asked.

"Ruka Nogi." He simply replied, but with a smile. Mikan was about to say something…but she JUST so happened to see the little white bunny Ruka was carrying.

'_Bah…I'll just call him Ruka-pyon.'_

"Friends?" He suddenly said, holding out his hand. I thought about it for a while. I can see he was getting a disappointed and sad face since I didn't reply for a while. Oh, what the heck. My first friend. I don't know if he's a Hyuuga Hater though. Haha. I should make a club for it. 'The Hyuuga Haters'. Yeah, that would sound good, but I'll pass.

I shook his hand. "Friends." Then we walked into the classroom.

---

Before any of them knew it, the classroom had filled and the teacher had already come in.

"Ohayou, class! Today is free period again…darn it…because I have a meeting. So…Ja ne!" And with that…he skipped out of the classroom.

**Mikan's POV**

Alright. That means I can go around to meet some friends. I got up to go meet people. I saw-

"Hey there, Sakura." I heard a certain **someone** say. And no. It's not Hyuuga.

"Hello, _Luna_." I spat. "What would you possibly want now?" I asked her.

"I want you to leave this school." Ha. Little Miss Ugly wants me to leave the school. She can be a real joker sometimes.

"I might. If **I **want to." I said, emphasis on the 'I'.

"Oh no. You will leave, because _**I**_ want you to." She said. Alright. If she doesn't back off by the time I've finished THREE sentences, she's a gonner.

**[A/N: And there is where the theory of 'She doesn't tolerate assholes' comes in :P]**

"Look here, **buddy**," I said, poking her in the chest. "I'm not one to mess with. I'm not gonna leave just because you, a lowlife bitch, tells me to. Now, if you don't get away from me, someone will get hurt." I threatened. At first she got scared and I could tell she was going to get away, which made me a bit happier, but then she regained her composure and came back at me.

"If you think you can-" I grabbed her by the neck and raised her off the ground. I've already finished THREE sentences, and I still see this hideous object in front of my face. And, well, I want it gone.

"**I told you to get the hell away from me. But your still here." **I said in a menacing voice. **"What made a slut like you want to make such a drastic decision?" **I asked her. She was struggling to get my hands off of her neck. But my grip just got tighter and tighter.

"Sakura-san…" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Ruka-pyon staring at me.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Don't kill her." He said.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Just…don't." He said. I sighed. I don't know why I'm giving in to Ruka-pyon. Well, he is my friend now. …I guess.

I dropped Luna on the ground. She gagged and was inhaling deeply. Tch. She deserves it.

Anyways…hopefully I didn't freak out **everyone **to the point where now I won't be able to have friends…but I'll still try…

I walked up to this girl with blonde hair and yellow eyes. She was really pretty, but at the same time ugly. Let's just say…she looked like a slut, the way she dressed.

"As you probably already know, I'm Mikan Sakura. Would you like to be my friend?" I asked her in the nicest way I could possibly do. Which, unfortunately, didn't sound very nice. It seemed…mocking.

"No, you bitch! You insulted Luna-sama!" She said after she gave me the most pitiful, disgusted, enraging, expression. I just lit her hair on fire and walked away.

Then I walked up to a boy with yellowish hair and the same color eyes.

"Yo. Mikan Sakura speaking, would you like to be my friend or are you crazy for 'Luna-sama!'" I said in my normal way, and acting like a complete idiot and happy-go-lucky girl when I said…oh I don't even know if I can say it again…Luna-sama.

He laughed. I take that as a good sign?

"You're pretty good. No, I hate Luna. I'll definitely be your friend, fellow Luna hater." He said in a kind voice. Ah…a sigh of relief.

"And here are my friends." He said, pointing to a few people.

"Hi! I'm Anna!" A pink haired girl said.

"Nonoko!" A girl with blue hair said. Wow…they look a lot alike…

"Koko!" A boy with yellowish, tannish hair said. [I DON'T REMEMBER!! :( ]

"Oh, and this is Hotaru! She doesn't talk very much…" They all introduced. Well…Hotaru didn't introduce herself…Anna introduced her to me.

Their names seemed familiar…oh yeah! Ruka-pyon told me a little bit about them!

"Hey…Ruka-pyon told me about you guys…" I said out loud.

"He did?" They all said at the same time.

"Yeah. Why not?" I asked them.

"Well Ruka is really nice. He's actually a really good friend. Sometimes…he doesn't really talk to us. Only on rare occasions…so we really didn't expect that…" Nonoko sighed.

"Got it…how come he doesn't really talk to you guys?" I asked. I really was curious though.

"He's always with Natsume." Hotaru spoke. Woah…she actually spoke…

Damn it. My first friend was Hyuuga's best buddy. How ironic.

"You mean he actually hangs out with that shit-head Hyuuga?" I clarified.

"Yupp." They all said in unison, making a popping sound with the 'p'.

Alright. These guys are pretty weird…but also really cool at the same time. I really like them. At least these guys are part of my mental 'Hyuuga Hater' club. Maybe I won't ever leave after all…

---

The school bell rang, indicating that school was over. I just got up and walked back to my dorm, ready to crash on my bed and sleep.

But that just seemed impossible, didn't it.

"Hey Sakura-san!" Ruka-pyon yelled out to me. I turned around lazily.

"Hi." I simply replied.

"You wanna go out to Central Town today?" Told 'ya it was impossible.

"Sure." Why not? I've never been there yet.

We walked for what seemed like forever until we got to this so called 'Central Town'. It sure did look like a town alright. That's for sure. It had a bunch of stalls that sold stuff, it had cool games to play, and-

"Have you ever had Howalons?" Ruka asked, TOTALLY INVADING MY THOUGHTS.

"No, why?" I asked back. He grabbed my hand and dragged me in a random direction.

It probably took us about…3 minutes just to get there. He bought a huge box and when he opened it, it revealed a bunch of little puff clouds.

"Try it." He said, handing me one. I put it in my mouth and-

OMFG. THAT IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER HAD!!!

"I see you like it!" He smiled.

I squealed. Then immediately stopped. Ugg…I sounded just like those stupid fangirls.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I just thought that when I did that I sounded like those air-head fangirls." I said, angry at myself. "But don't get me wrong, these are really good."

He nodded. "Here, you can have the whole thing."

"Are you sure?" I asked him. He paid for it, after all.

"Yeah. Just say…it's a 'Welcome to the Academy' gift. And since you're my new friend." He said. Aww…he's such a good friend…he makes me feel all soft inside when I'm around him…

I decided I'd give him a big hug. Haha.

He was really surprised when I did that, I could tell. I looked at him:

"Let's just say…it's a 'Thank you for being my friend' gift." He smiled at me. You know, when I really look at him, he's really cute. And not only that, but he's really nice too. I can't believe that such a nice person like Ruka-pyon, would actually hang out with such a cold asshole like Hyuuga. I just don't know how…

But interrupting my thoughts…AGAIN, I felt something warm on my cheek. I looked and there he was, fucking **kissing **my cheek, was Ruka. But for some really really really really odd reason, I didn't pull away.

Then he finally pulled away from me. "Sorry," He said. "I don't have a good excuse for that one…" He finished, scratching the back of his head.

God this kid makes me act weird. It makes me mad…

"Uhh…I think it's time we go back to our dorms don't you think?" He finally said.

"But we didn-"

"It's alright, we can do it some other day, it's starting to get late." He interrupted me. HE, **INTERRUPTED** ME. AGAIN. He pulled me by the wrist and dragged me out of Central Town.

He took me to my dorm first, and we bid our farewells, and he walked off to his dorm.

I can't believe I didn't use my alice on him or punch him hard in the face. That's what I normally do. But not with him.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?

**Natsume's POV (Uh oh)**

Stupid fucking bastard. I gave him a head start, but he went THAT far already!? God damnit! He's a-

Wait, why am I so mad again? I bet you she socked him right across the face when they disappeared from my sight. Tch. I can get her in two days. Ruka won't be able to get her by then. I know it.

So, this is what happened. Long story short.

I went to Central Town to get the new manga that was out. I saw Sakura and Ruka. At first I was just like, oh, look at that pathetic dog, taking her to Central Town. But then he gave her Howalons and she seemed to like them, a lot. So I just thought, you know, 'oh, she likes Howalons, isn't that just a big whoop. That just makes it easier for me.'

BUT THEN SHE HUGGED HIM. THEN HE KISSED HER. THEN HE DRAGGED HER TO GOD KNOWS WHERE!!!

Okay Natsume…calm down…you'll win her. You'll win her and she'll be yours.

After all, I'm doing this for the strawberries…right?

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun…CHAPTER 4: CoMpLeTe!! **

**Review. Seriously. I mean here I am, writing this super long fanfic for you, and all I'm asking for is like…the least of 2 sentences of a review. Think about it for a sec: 1,000,000,000,000 sentences, compared to, ****2**** sentences. You're writing a lot less than I am! **

**SO JUST REVIEW!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Worst Bet to Some, Best Bet to Others

**A World of Bets**

**Disclaimer: Hmm…I just WONDER what I'm gonna say…**

**I do NOT own Gakuen Alice!! Isn't that great!! **

Summary: Everything happened because of destiny and fate. At least that's what everybody thought. Mikan's family had to leave her behind and she had to work for the AAO because of a BET, she was only brought to the academy because of a BET, and Natsume was only trying to get close to Mikan because of a BET. Cruel, right? But what happens when love strikes, because of a BET? Is that cruel?

_**Chapter 5: The Worst Bet to Some, The Best Bet to Others**_

**Mikan's POV**

It's Saturday! Woot woot! Yeah! I AM FREE!! I AM FREE TO BE ALONE!! YEAH!!

_Knock knock knock_

Did. I. Just. Hear. A. Knock?

I walked up to the door. There better not be anybody. If there is-

"Hey." OMFG!! ::squeals:: It's Hyuuga! OMFG!! I must be the luckiest person in the WORLD!!

…not.

"Why the hell are **you **here." I asked. Or rather stated.

"It's not like I wanted to be here. Tch." I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Then go away." I said and slammed the door on him. He is NOT going to ruin my weekend. Hell no.

"If you don't open this door, then I'll burn it." He stated rather angrily. Heh, he thinks he's all high and mighty, eh? Well come on down that high horse ya got there buddy cause down here, you're just the same as me.

"Go ahead and just try Hyuuga." I pushed. But I nullified his alice so his efforts are useless. Instead, I just walked up to the door and opened it. I looked at him with a bored face.

"Why are you here." I asked again. Then he randomly got close to me and pushed me against the wall. I grunted, then I glared **real **hard at him. Trust me, if looks could kill, he'd be in a place way worse than Hell.

He looked at me in the eyes.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doin' Hyuuga?" I said with venom.

**Natsume's POV**

How was I going to do this? I mean she shut the door on me! And then I can't burn it because she has the stupid nullification alice. Tch. This is frustrating.

But then she opened the door. Okay, that was pointless.

"Why are you here." She asked again. Like hell was I gonna tell her. But then again…maybe if I did…then she'd realize why Ruka took her to Central Town and all that crap and then she'll be so mad at him, she'll go out with me so that way I win the bet, and get my prize. Ah…but I'll save that as my last option.

Instead, I'll work my magic.

I shoved her against the wall and got **really **close to her.

Heh. So far, no blush, no nothing.

Instead, "Just what the fuck do you think you're doin' Hyuuga?" She said in a furious tone. Tch. Don't try that with me, bitch. …okay…calm yourself down…

I took my finger and started at her thigh. I went up, and up, and up, and up, and up, to her face, then cupped her chin in my hand. I looked at her intensely.

But the only thing I saw, was anger.

Shit.

I was punched in the face, kicked in the nuts, and was shoved out of the room. She just turned away from me in a calm way, flicked her hair behind her shoulder, and…

"Talk about sexual harassment." She said coolly before she closed the door with her foot.

…Sigh…

Well…she didn't fall for my act. How? I mean, what? Is there something wrong with her brain? Is she stupid?

"Maybe it's just because she truly hates you and your playboy self." Someone said from behind.

Koko.

"Shut up Koko." I growled. "Stop reading people's minds."

And with that, I walked away.

**Back to Mikan's POV :D**

I can't believe the nerve of that freak. I should've just burnt him to a crisp right there and then!

Sigh…this school has so much drama…

I plopped down on my bed and just laid there.

_Knock knock knock_

I swear if that's Hyuuga I **will **burn him to death.

"Hello Sakura-san!" Hey! It's Ruka-pyon! He's not that bad.

"'Sup Ruka-pyon!" I said as I did my secret handshake with him.

Yeah, we made a secret handshake on Thursday.

**[A/N: I would explain the handshake but it's really complicated. It's really cool though, okay? So just think of something cool. :D ] **

"Wassup Mikan!" He said back. "Just wanted to stop by to see if you wanted to go to Central Town with me today."

I thought about it. I guess it couldn't hurt, I mean, I really have nothing else to do.

"Sure, why not?"

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

**Central Town**

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, can we get Howalons again?" I asked innocently.

The one thing I hate about being with Ruka-pyon. I act so different, sometimes I don't think it's fair. Like he puts a spell on me or something.

"Sure." He said and shrugged.

"Okay! I'll pay!" I said happily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yupp! I got paid just yesterday."

He just shrugged again and continued on.

**Normal POV**

They walked and got Howalons, then they just walked around aimlessly, just kind of hanging out, talking.

But they weren't the only ones having a good time…

_**Luna's **_**POV**

"Shut up! Listen you little brats!" I shouted across the room.

**[A/N: Oops. Looks like she isn't in a very good mood…]**

They all silenced. There…

"I have something you're all going to like." I said mischievously.

"Oh! Is it a diamond necklace?"

"Kyaa! Luna-sama you don't have to be so generous!"

"Don't tell me it's another pair of your old shoes again."

"No matter what it is Luna-sama, I'll take whatever you give me!"

"**I said SHUTUP!!**" I screamed. Ugh! They just don't stop! I gave a sigh, then smiled.

"Even better." They all gasped.

"It has to do with the wicked little bitch, Mikan Sakura." Double gasps.

"And once we're done, she'll be gone." Triple to the max gasps. Then screams. And applauses. And-

"**Shut the fuck up you stupid bitches!! SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. DAMNIT!!**" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I swear, one day, I'll murder all of them.

"We're going to make a bet between all of us." I started. Some of them were whispering to each other. "Whoever gets Mikan Sakura out of this school first, will get a 3 carrot diamond ring, AND a pair of my old shoes."

"They're too small anyways." I said. Then, before I could say anymore, they all ran out of the room.

"I DIDN'T SAY TO START YET!!" I yelled. They can't hear me…stupids. Oh well. I know just the thing to get her out. And it's going to happen today.

Today, that little bitch will leave this school once and for all.

**Natsume's POV**

Shit. I don't know what else to do! I mean, seducing ALWAYS works! ALWAYS!! Why won't it work on her damnit! At this point, Ruka's going to win, and me, Natsume Hyuuga, will have to be his…oh, if I say it I'm going to puke…

…slave.

I'll just go to my room and think…this way I'll think of something so good, she'll fall for me, and Ruka will have to give me a year supply of chocolate covered strawberries.

There. Full thought out plan for a plan.

**Ruka's POV**

Well, we've pretty much walked around the whole Central Town, so I've decided we should get back.

We just passed the Sakura tree and saw Luna.

"Mikan-chaaaaan!!" She yelled towards her. I thought they hated each other.

"Hey, I thought you guys hated each other." I whispered to Mikan.

"I thought so too." She whispered back.

Luna linked arms with Mikan and smiled.

"Get off of me you whore." Mikan said icily. Luna twitched and I could see that she really wanted to murder Mikan right now, but she didn't. I think something's going on.

"Don't be so mean Mikan-chan," She pouted. "well Ruka-kun, I'll be taking Mikan from here. Ja ne!" She said and dragged Mikan away from me.

Mikan was just on the ground, lying there with a bored face. Then, suddenly,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Luna screamed. Her hair was…on fire. Oh, Mikan…

"Ugh, you little bi- I mean- Mikan-chan! Why'd you do that for!?"

Yupp, definitely something's going on.

**Mikan's POV**

I just laid there, being dragged, DRAGGED, with a bored face. Then suddenly, Luna's hair was on fire. Can I just say it wasn't me? I mean, it's not MY fault the person who I hate is DRAGGING me and acting like we're best friends.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed. I smirked. Then she calmed down. Just a tad though. "Ugh, you little bi- I mean- Mikan-chan! Why'd you do that for!?"

This little bitch almost called ME a bitch! I just know it! But let's see what she's up to before I burn her to a crisp…

"Oh, Mikan-chan! I have something terrible to tell you!" She said sadly.

"What? You jacked up your face? Oh, no wait, you already did that." I guessed.

She twitched. "No Mikan-chan! It's worse! It's about Ruka-kun!" I raised an eyebrow. "Mikan-chan, it's terrible! They did something unforgivable to you!" She started in sympathy.

"What, Luna. Just what could Ruka have possibly done bad to me." I said, already not going to believe a word that she'll say.

"Ruka-kun…the reason he's your friend…" She started. "I can't say it." She turned away.

"Whatever." As I started to walk away.

"Uh, wa- wait! The reason why Ruka-kun is your friend is because he made a bet with Natsume-kun to see who could get you as a girl first! That's the only reason why Ruka-kun is your friend! To get close to you!" She yelled at me.

I froze. That's not true, is it? It's not. I already knew, I already know, that a girl like Luna would lie in order to piss me off. Yeah, it's because she wants to get me pissed and get me away from the two.

Then her arms wrapped under my armpits, then up so her hands rested on my shoulders.

"Poor, poor, Mikan." She said in a serious, disgusting voice. "You're just being used."

"It's a lie." I said.

"You can believe that, if you want. Of course, I mean, everybody wants to believe what they want, right? It makes life a lot easier." She whispered in my ear. Then walked away.

It's all lies, right? She's such a liar. I know it.

**Ruka's POV**

_Knock knock knock_

Ah, a visitor. Doesn't everybody just love these? Sheesh.

I answered the door.

"Oh, hey Mikan. What's…wrong?" She looked sad and pissed. For what?

"Is it true that you're my friend because you made a bet with Hyuuga?" She asked seriously.

"Well, yes but-" She cut me off before I could say the most important part.

"How? How could you do this to me?" She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, I-"

"I thought you were actually my friend. I thought I could trust you. I thought you were **nice**," She said, the tears finally streaming down her face. "But it turns out your just like Hyuuga. Heartless, and stupid. And I actually thought I could trust you." She finished.

"I'm so sorry Mi-"

She put her finger on my mouth. Then she gave the saddest smile I had ever seen. "It's okay. I'll tell Hyuuga that we're going out and you'll have what you wanted. It's my thank you for being my friend for the short time I've been here."

"What do you mean, you've been here?"

"Goodbye, **Nogi**." What? Why? What's…happening?

She…walked away…and…left…

**Mikan's POV**

I knocked on Hyuuga's door. He answered.

"Oh, hey." He said at first. "Have you come back for me?" He said seductively. Eww.

"Disgusting. I already have a boyfriend, bastard." I tried to say without any cracks in my voice. He looked hurt at first, then it quickly disappeared and turned into shock.

"Who?" He asked, I could tell he was worried. And I know the reason why.

"Ruka." I said without the –pyon. "I guess I'll be taking my leave. That's all I wanted to say. To make that **clear**." Then I walked away. And just like Ruka, he stood frozen like a statue, holding the door open, with the most hurt and surprised expression. Who knows why Hyuuga acted like that. But this is it. I'm going to take my leave.

I guess I just don't have a real place to be in this world. I'm just…alone.

* * *

**Blerg blerg blerrrrrrrrg. Chapter 5, COMPLETE!! Haha. Well, before I go, I would like you guys to look at these ideas I have for Gakuen Alice. My future stories once I finish My Little Secret and this one. Please comment on these, tell me if they're good or not, and if you'd read any of them. Thx!**

**Their Reasons**

She was the reason why he still lived. She was the reason he tried so hard on his missions to survive and come back for her. But what if he's the reason why she left?

**The Heart of an Archer**

Mikan's alices were sealed away, as well as her emotions. Her mother died, the only one that protected her from her father, who abuses her. She trains as an archer, and now she is the best in the world. Once she couldn't take it anymore, she ran away. What happens during her great escape?

**Blood Ties**

Mikan Sakura. The daughter of Yuka Sakura. Yuka Sakura, a full fledge vampire and the strongest out of the whole clan, disobeyed the Code of Vampires and married a human. The result, Mikan. Full summary inside.

**The Element Goddess**

Water. The gentle and soothing waves can clean the soul of one like the power of God. Fire. The meaning of death. It brings horror to the faces of many, but the beauty, only recognized by few, overcomes it all. Nature. The calming winds and the beautiful trees, can become death itself. All is one, and she is all.

**The Master of the Forbidden Wolf**

Natsume was just strolling along in the woods, at midnight to be specific, just like he did any day he was stressed. Walking, walking, walking, SHIT! He tripped over a…wolf?

**I'll think of some other ideas. I'm sure of that…and when I do, I'll ask you guys again! :D**

…**Oh. And don't forget to review!**


	6. Sixth Bet Will I Stay?

**A World of Bets**

**Disclaimer: Ooh, ooh!! I almost got it!! ALLLMOOOOST!! Dang. It got away. Still don't own it :( **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys. Really sorry. I've just been like super super busy. I have you know, school, then my sports, AND, I have a request from someone who I won't mention and never will xP. But here it is! Chapter 6!! Hope you like it and…**

**ENJOY**

**P.S: I don't remember how many bets there are, so I'm going with 6 since this is the 6****th**** chapter.**

_**Chapter 6: Sixth Bet: Will I Stay?**_

Flashback:

"_Disgusting. I already have a boyfriend, bastard." I tried to say without any cracks in my voice. He looked hurt at first, then it quickly disappeared and turned into shock._

"_Who?" He asked, I could tell he was worried. And I know the reason why._

"_Ruka." I said without the –pyon. "I guess I'll be taking my leave. That's all I wanted to say. To make that __**clear**__." Then I walked away. And just like Ruka, he stood frozen like a statue, holding the door open, with the most hurt and surprised expression. Who knows why Hyuuga acted like that. But this is it. I'm going to take my leave._

_I guess I just don't have a real place to be in this world. I'm just…alone. _

End of Flashback :). 

I walked up to the gate.

"Wait, Mikan. Please." I know the voice. And it's a voice I didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Why should I, Ruka? You got what you wanted. Now it's time for me to make my leave." I said icily.

"You don't understand."

"No, I think I understand just fine, Ruka. Here, I thought we were friends. I thought I had someone that actually cared enough to be my friend. But it turns out you're just as much as a jackass as everyone else." I glared at him.

"No, Mikan. You _don't _understand. Yes, I did get close to you so I could win the stupid bet. That is not a lie."

"Then why are you wasting your time here?"

"Because it was just a fucking bet, Mikan!" He shouted. Wow, who knew that Ruka would cuss... "I got to know you better! And you know what, I started to like you. Then, after a while…I think I love you." He concluded.

My eyes widened. Okay, a relationship at what? 12? But then again, I never said I would say yes.

"So, Mikan," Oh god here it comes. "Will you go to Central Town with me?"

…Silence…

Okay, maybe not. Why did I assume he was going to ask me out in the first place? Was I…hoping for him to?

Hahahahaha!! Mikan, you're such a fucking ass. You make yourself laugh too much.

**Normal POV**

"No, she will not be going to Central Town with you, Ruka."

Suddenly, his shirt caught on fire.

"Sure, Ruka, **I'll go with you to Central Town**." Mikan said the last part through gritted teeth.

"No she won't." The person said, taking his shirt off.

"Fuck off Hyuuga. If you don't leave, things will get ugly." I said with venom. I find out that Ruka actually does care for me, and Hyuuga is not going to ruin it. "Why don't you just leave me and my boyfriend alone." I added. Gotta play off of what I just said, right?

His eyes widened for about half a second.

Ha, gotcha Hyuuga. Right in the open.

I teleported behind him and elbowed him in the back. He fell to the ground, which then I froze his feet and hands to the ground.

I made a fireball in my hand. I tossed it around between both of my hands and played with it. I walked to the front of Hyuuga.

I threw the ball behind my back and upwards which then I caught with my other hand. I spun it around on my index finger, like it was a basketball.

"Oh, good job Hyuuga! You made it through the first round alive!" I laughed. Then my face went serious again. "Just kidding."

"I know you and Ruka are good friends. That's why I can't kill you."

And with that, I tugged Ruka away towards Central Town. But before we were totally out of sight, I turned back to Natsume. "By the way, trying to melt the ice will make things worse, so leave it alone until it melts. It should only be about 20 minutes." I smiled then continued my way to Central Town.

"Mikan…" Ruka started. Then he shook his head. "Let's go get Howalons." He smiled.

My eyes lit up. "Really!?" I yelled. He laughed.

"Really. And I'll pay this time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got paid yesterday." He laughed.

"Hehehe…okay!"

'_Just why can't I be normal around him!?' _

'_Unless…this is…normal for me.'_

**Natsume's POV**

"Damnit! Why does it hurt!? It shouldn't hurt!" I yelled to no one in particular. Just myself. "What's happening to me?" I thought in my head.

"Consider the fact that you might actually be falling for Mikan-chan." A certain _someone_ said.

"Koko, I swear one day I will burn you to a crisp." Natsume said icily.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, just trying to help." He backed off.

"NOT HELPING!!"

**Luna's POV**

"Ugh! Why won't the little brat just leave already!"

**Okay…well end of Luna's POV…over to Ruka's!**

"Wait, Ruka." She stopped eating her Howalons.

"Huh?"

"I think it's about time I get into these bet businesses." And evil smirk came to her face.

"Uh…yeah?"

"This bet will probably be the hardest bet you'll ever encounter, Ruka**-pyon**."

I smiled. "Okay."

"If you can get me to kiss somebody in 3 days, I'll stay. If you don't, however, then I leave, and I will never come back. Got that?"

I gulped. "Yeah, this will be definitely hard, Mikan." I sighed. "But I'll take it."

She smirked.

"Alright." We shook hands. "You officially have 72 hours starting now."

* * *

**Okay, okay. It's short. I'm sorry T^T. And it's a little cheesy. T^T double sorry. **

**But please review!!**


	7. Final Goodbye

**A World of Bets**

**Okay, so…I really do hope you guys like this chapter. And for those who don't know yet (WOW!), this is a MxR fanfic. Sorry if you guys don't like it, but I just thought it would really go when I made this story…Well I hope you like it anyways :)**

**Dislcaimer: Disclaimed!**

_**Chapter 7: Stay Beautiful**_

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know _

_**You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful**_

It's the third day and Ruka still hasn't gotten me to kiss anyone. It's a stupid bet. I tried to make it dramatic by saying it's hard, but if you think about it, it's not hard at all.

Short Flashback:

"_If you can get me to kiss somebody in 3 days, I'll stay. If you don't, however, then I leave, and I will never come back. Got that?" _

_I gulped. "Yeah, this will be definitely hard, Mikan." I sighed. "But I'll take it." _

_She smirked._

"_Alright." We shook hands. "You officially have 72 hours starting now."_

End of Short Flashback.

He could've done the bet right then and there.

:-:

I'm currently walking in the cafeteria, walking over to a group of random people. Hey, I don't want to look like a loner.

All of a sudden,

_BUMP_

Someone had bumped into Natsume, making him turn, fall down, facing me. As I got a closer look, I saw it was Ruka that bumped into Natsume.

He came closer and closer, and that's when it hit me. Natsume was about to kiss me full on the lips, but I quickly teleported behind him. Thank goodness.

To be honest, I don't want to stay here. That's the whole point of the bet. I have quick reactions, so some goofy plot like that wouldn't work on me. I have to be cautious around Ruka, because anything can happen when I'm with him. I looked at Ruka and saw him frowning. I smirked.

"Better luck next time, buddy." I said and patted his head.

I really didn't have a real place for me in this world. I knew that even with my friends, or maybe someone I end up loving one day **(A/N: coughrukacough)**, I still wouldn't feel at home. I'll still be an outsider. Because I have an alice. The SEC and Nullification alice. The two most rare and dangerous alices known. And that's what made me different. That's what made me an outsider. Nobody ever thought to make a place where people like me could feel at home. And maybe one day I can make one. But I really doubt that will happen.

:-:

As I watched the sunset go down, with my final hour of the third day, I could feel my heart being squeezed. I didn't really want to leave, but at the same time, I did. And I knew I had to.

Before I knew it, I only had 5 more minutes left.

**Ruka's POV**

How could I not be able to get ONE person to kiss her!? It shouldn't have been that hard. I thought she was kidding when she said it would be the hardest one yet! 5 minutes left…and she'll be gone. I'd have lost the bet, and now because of me, she'll leave forever.

"_If you can get me to kiss somebody in 3 days, I'll stay. If you don't, however, then I leave, and I will never come back. Got that?" _

_I gulped. "Yeah, this will be definitely hard, Mikan." I sighed. "But I'll take it." _

_She smirked._

"_Alright." We shook hands. "You officially have 72 hours starting now."_

And that's when it hit me. Hard.

_If you can get me to kiss __**somebody **__in 3 days, I'll stay._

She never said who. She never said it couldn't be me.

She was kidding when she said it would be hard. I just never thought that it could be me. I looked at the clock by my bed. 2 minutes left.

I jumped off my bed and ran as fast as I could to the front gates. I have no idea if she'll be there, but I don't know if I'll make it in time anywhere else.

**Mikan's POV**

2 minutes left…

I'm currently standing outside the front gates, ready to take my leave in 2 minutes. How could he not ever think about him kissing me?

It's about time that I admit it. I love Ruka. I always did. He brought color to my life. However, the colors were not bright enough to make me feel at home here. He showed me what my true self was, however my true self still insisted I did not truly belong here. He brought me love, but that love was not there long enough to give me a permanent spot in this world.

30 seconds left. All of a sudden, I heard Ruka running and calling my name. I turned around in shock, and stared at him as he ran to me.

He ran to me, grabbed my shoulders, and-

_DING, DONG. DING, DONG._

The school bell rang, signaling midnight. The end of the third day, the end of the bet. I had won, and he had lost. But he kissed me anyway, then hugged me.

"Please stay." He muttered. I could feel tears threatening to fall down my face. But I threatened them back.

I pushed Ruka away gently. "I'm sorry Ruka. A bet is a bet, no matter what. And I've won this one." I said slowly. "I think it's about time I admit something to you."

"I love you. I just never knew. I was dense."

"Then why don't you stay!?" He shouted at me.

"I believe it's my decision to stay or not." I countered, ignoring his question. I did not want to answer that. "I love you, Ruka. With all my heart. I'll never forget you, I promise. But, a bet is a bet, now I have to leave." I gave him one last peck on the cheek, then teleported outside the front gates.

_Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way_

_**You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful**_

_If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_**You're beautiful every little piece love,  
and don't you know your really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
and when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door.  
**__oh but if it don't will you stay  
beautiful beautiful beautiful  
beautiful beautiful beautiful  
la la la  
Oh, oh oh oh,  
__**oh but if it don't,  
stay beautiful**_**  
**_stay beautiful  
Na na na na na

* * *

_:-:

* * *

Ah, the fresh air of America. I may not be completely at home, but hiding my alice makes me seem like it. Nobody knows about it, and I'm just another one of them.

"**Hello, Michelle."** I greeted in English. Gotta know the language to live here.

"**Hello, Mikan." **She greeted back. My American name is Mikaela, but I didn't like it, so I just told everybody Mikan. I can just say it's a nickname.

"**We're there any profits from yesterday?" **I asked. I own a yogurt shop called Sakura Breeze Yogurt. We get very busy often, only God knows why when there's a bunch of other shops out there.

"**Yes, we made a total of $1,900." **She answered. I went to go to the back to change into my uniform. Simple. A black t-shirt with a small pink sakura petal blowing in the wind on the front, in the right corner. And A big Sakura Tree on the back with our name on it. Yes, even I work too.

"**Okay, Michelle, you can take a break." **I told her and got behind the counter by the cash register. The bell rung, signaling a customer just came in.

"**Hello, welcome to Sakura Breeze Yogurt!" **I smiled and looked at the customer.

"**Hello, Mikan." **He speaks English?

**"Ruka?"

* * *

**

**Okay, this is actually the end of this story…sorry if it seemed too fast…anyways, I hope you liked it, and sorry for the late update. Please, review, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
